Uma tarde de verão
by SayoArima
Summary: O que é o amor afinal? Pouca gente chega a descobrir. Poderá o que começou como uma conversa sobre teatro abrir os olhos de dois apaixonados?


**                                               Uma tarde de verão**

- "...e assim, as famílias de Romeu e Julieta esqueceram as velhas rixas e passaram a viver em paz, custando isso a vida de seus filhos."

A garota dá um espreguiçada e fecha o livro. 

– A tarde passou bem rápido... 

Olha, pensativa, para céu. Azul, sem uma única nuvem. O dia estava lindo hoje. 

-Oh Romeo, meu Romeo...

Ela pega o livro do chão, aparentando ter já alguma idade por causa da capa velha, e o abraça apertado contra o peito, sonhadora. Como gostaria, mesmo que só por um minuto, estar na pele do famoso casal de Shakespeare. Apesar do final triste, a história de amor compensava tudo. Ela já ouvira falar da peça, mas nunca havia se interessado em conhecê-la direito. E agora, para poder fazer um trabalho, ela teve que alugar o livro na Biblioteca e lê-lo. Não se arrependera.

- Está ficando doida, Kagome? 

Uma figura que até então se mantinha escondida entre os arbustos mostra sua forma, de maneira não muito suave.

- UAIIIIHHH! 

O rapaz tapa os ouvidos com o grito estridente.

- Ai, Inu-yasha! Não apareça assim do nada...

-Você é muito estranha! Fica falando sozinha e lendo no meio do mato...

- Isto aqui? – Ela oferece o livro. – É uma peça de teatro muito famosa!

- Ahhh... Não intendi. O que é uma peça de teatro?  

Inu-yasha imagina uma explicação duradoura de Kagome e trata de se sentar em sua típica posição de lótus.

- Teatro é um lugar assim... Bem grande! Com um palco, aonde as pessoas vão apresentar as peças... Aí também tem a platéia pra assistir e tudo mais. Peças de teatro são histórias que essas pessoas inventaram para contar fatos a outras. 

- Mas por que isso é tão interessante? Não to vendo graça nenhuma nisso aí. 

O hanyou vira e solta um clássico "Feh!". 

Kagome abafa uma risadinha. Ela se diverte com o temperamento estressado de Inu-yasha. Devia cansar ser ele! Ter que fazer aquela cara de mau o tempo todo... Quando no fundo, ele devia sorrir por dentro. Não se pode perder a marca registrada, lógico. Mas ela tinha certeza de que, apesar de tudo, ele era uma boa pessoa. Até os limites de seu coração mole.   

- É legal porque você pode ver a história ao vivo, ao invés de alguém ter de contar pra você... – Ela revira-se, tomando coragem para perguntar. - Tem alguma que você goste, Inu-yasha?

- Alguma o que? 

- História, oras. Não era sobre isso que a gente tava falando??  

- Ah... – Ele parece dar uma pausa para pensar. – Não sei, acho que não.

- Isso é mau! Significa que você não tem cultura! 

- E pra que eu vou querer isto?! 

Inu-yasha revida, como se estivesse sendo horrivelmente insultado.  

Kagome não consegue se segurar desta vez. Um grande sorriso toma o lugar de sua fachada séria, e ela logo começa a rir.

- Qual é a graça?  

- Nada, nada... 

Kagome olha mais uma vez para o céu, e se joga na grama. Sengoku Jidai... Era o mesmo país aonde ela já vivia, mas aquele Japão antigo tinha algo mais. Tinha uma atmosfera diferente, algo com ares de misterioso. Algo intocável. Apesar de perigoso, claro.  

E pensar que ela havia chegado lá por uma pura coincidência. 

Bem... Talvez não fosse apenas uma grande coincidência. Há algum tempo atrás, ela ouvira falar que tudo o que acontecia na vida de alguém já havia sido programado. Era o famoso destino, ora sendo usado como desculpa para algo que ocorreu errado, ora como pilar para os sonhos de tantos mortais.

- Kagome? 

A conhecida voz a tira de seus pensamentos. Por que pensar em coisas como essas, quando gente inocente estava sendo assassinada por Naraku Japão afora? 

- Hã? 

- Nada, é que é estranho ver uma mulher em silêncio por tanto tempo. 

Inu-yasha espana seu quimono vermelho, afastando uma libélula que ali tinha pousado. 

- Eu nem falo tanto assim! 

- Não, imagine se falasse! – Depois de um tempo, conserta. – Mas até que seria meio chato se você ficasse calada...  

- Como? 

- Esquece.

- Hoje está um dia diferente... Tudo tão calmo... 

- Ta é tudo um tédio! Por que a gente não sai pra ir atrás de uns fragmentos, hein Kagome?!

- Aiaiai, Inu-yasha! Você só pensa nisso é? 

- Claro que sim! Quando estou lutando contra aqueles fracotes eu passo meu tempo!  

- Que horror! Lutas não são diversão. E além do mais, a Sango-chan e o Miroku-sama não estão aqui hoje. E o Shippou está na vila com a vovó Kaede. A gente não pode sair sem eles. 

Inu-yasha começa a imaginar em Sango e Miroku andando por aí. Juntos. Certamente, Miroku não conseguiria se segurar e voltaria com a cara roxa. Mas fazer o que. Era o que ele queria, não era? E misteriosamente, Inu-yasha chegava a pensar que eles até que pudessem ter algum futuro. Claro que ele não havia descoberto que eles se gostavam sozinho. Kagome havia lhe contado, depois de uma longa conversa com Sango. Lhe prometera segredo, porém um dia quase gritou isso para Miroku, em um acesso de fúria. 

Era engraçado como a vida pode ser irônica às vezes. Como ela coloca pedras em nosso caminho justo para tropeçarmos, testando-nos.   

- Sango e Miroku, uh? Que piada. – Inu-yasha diz em tom baixo. 

 Havia sido, então, Kikyou um teste? E Naraku, "a pedra"? Sim, existia uma remota hipótese disto ser possível. Ou não. 

O amor pela sacerdotisa fora grande, capaz de quebrar barreiras. Disto ele nunca duvidou. Mas, e o agora? No presente em que vivemos? O que se passava em seu coração? Eram muitas as interrogações em uma só cabeça. E uma delas era em forma de uma simples pergunta: E Kagome?

- Ei Inu-yasha, o que você acha do amor? 

Aquela pergunta certamente não era esperada. Tanto que o hanyou quase caiu para trás quando a recebeu, surpreso. 

- O que?

Kagome percebe que a pergunta que estava entalada em sua garganta tinha finalmente escapado. Mas, infelizmente, sem o consentimento da dona desta. Ela coloca as duas mãos tampando a boca, tentando reparar seu erro.

- Você sabe, né. Afinal... – Ela baixa o tom de voz. – Você já gostou de alguém...

- Ah, sei lá. – Ele responde, vermelhinho. 

- Mas...

- Mas posso te dizer que é algo que trás muitos problemas. 

Algo que trás problemas? Era essa a definição dele para um sentimento tão maravilhoso? Essa certamente não era das respostas mais empolgantes. Kagome dá um suspiro. 

- É só? 

- Sim. 

- Ah, mas pra mim... – Ela abre seu livro, em uma das páginas que continham ilustrações. – Pra mim, amor é sentir seu coração bater mais forte por quem você gosta, apreciar cada momento com ela. Cada abraço... Cada toque. 

As faces de Inu-yasha tornam-se vermelhas mais uma vez. Agora, muito mais que na primeira. Que garota estúpida! Achando que ele, um futuro grande youkai, servia de amiguinha-conselheira-de-colégio. Por que ela não esperava Sango para falar nesses assuntos, digamos, assustadores? 

- Amar é... Simplesmente amar. Não existe lógica pra isso. 

Silêncio.

- Você deve gostar muito de alguém pra ficar falando essas coisas, menina. 

Gostar? 

Kagome cora um pouco. É, até poderia ser.

- Eu...? Gost...ar...  De alguém? Acho que não... Bem, não sei...  

- Ah. 

Inu-yasha olha com desapontamento para a o chão. Então, ela já gostava de alguém. 

_"Que sensação estranha... Ao ver a cara do Inu-yasha me deu um aperto no coração..."_

- Kagome/Inu-yasha. – Os dois dizem em uníssono. Sorriem. 

- Pode dizer. – Ele pede. 

- Não, diga você.         

- Ta certo. É que tem uma mecha de cabelo pra fora do seu penteado.

Kagome estava usando os cabelos presos hoje, algo fora do comum, já que ela sempre os mantinha soltos. E ela se esquecera de uma solitária mecha, caindo de forma delicada sobre seu rosto. Inu-yasha chega perto da menina. 

Ele lhe dá um olhar profundo e curioso, como se a examinasse. E passa os dedos sobre seu rosto, levando os fios rebeldes para trás da orelha de Kagome. Senta novamente, logo em seguida. 

Pronto. Acabou. Kagome já podia respirar. 

- Por que prendeu os cabelos hoje? – Inu-yasha estranhou. Prender os cabelos assim a deixava parecida com Kikyou. E isso incomodava um pouco.  

- É que estava meio quente, e eu queria ler aqui... 

- Bah, besteira. Procurando a Jóia, a gente ganha mais.

Agora sim, Kagome tinha certeza de que Inu-yasha estava cem por cento. Ele já estava ficando muito calado e comportado, comparado ao normal.    

- Realmente, você só pensa nisso! Não cansa, não? Tipo, tentar ser chato o tempo todo?

- Quem é chato aqui, hein! – Ele diz, indignado.

- Opa, não ta mais aqui quem falou!     

Amor = Sacrifícios. Sacrifícios podem gerar lágrimas. Lágrimas são sinal de dor, tanto física como moral. Então, amor era dor? Aff! Eu devo estar muito mal em matemática pra comparar sentimentos a formulas de equivalência.  

Isso ta ficando confuso... Até o simples fato de você pensar em amor era uma tarefa difícil. Você torra a cabeça pensando que é, mas não é. Inu-yasha e eu temos duas visões diferentes sobre o mesmo assunto. Mas também concordamos em certas coisas. Ele nunca me disse que acha o mesmo que eu, claro. Porém, consigo ver com clareza o que se passa nos olhos dele. 

_"São um lindo par de olhos amarelados"._ Os únicos que gostaria que me notassem.  

- Por que você ficou vermelha quando arrumei seu cabelo?

-Eu fiquei vermelha? Nem... 

-Ficou sim! Eu vi! 

- E daí se eu fiquei? Lá vai você pensar besteira.

- Quem provavelmente tava pensando besteira é você! Não é fácil ser bonitão assim... 

- E ainda fica se achando! Pois fique sabendo que isso foi uma grande idiotice, ta?   

Inu-yasha levanta-se emburrado e vai na direção da garota para tirar satisfações. Chega a abrir a boca pra falar, mas... 

- Senta aí. 

PÓF! Inu-yasha acaba errando o "alvo" da queda alguns centímetros e cai aonde não devia.

- Eiiii! Sai de cima de mim!! Baka, pevertido!  – Diz Kagome histérica, enquanto empurra freneticamente Inu-yasha para longe. 

- Quem mandou me falar pra "sentar"?! Mas que mania essa sua de ser grossa o tempo todo!   

Os dois ficam vermelhinhos. Só agora lhes caiu a ficha de que Inu-yasha DESPENCOU encima de Kagome. 

- Nem os seus xingamentos vão tirar meu bom humor hoje, está bem? Se quiser, pode ficar aí reclamando. Sozinho. – A menina dá língua pra ele.

Inu-yasha observa sem dar muita atenção a um casal de pássaros que por ali passava.  

- Sabe, Kagome... 

- Uh? 

- Eu... – Ele levanta os olhos na direção dos da garota e murmura algumas coisas que ela não chega a ouvir. - Nada.  

- "Eu nada"? Não entendi. 

- Não daria pra você entender mesmo. Você... É só você. 

Existe uma música, da qual não me lembro o cantor, que dizia na letra "Eu andaria cem milhas se eu pudesse apenas te ver esta noite."* Será que quando essa pessoa da letra terminasse de andar as cem milhas e chegasse no local aonde seu amado ou amada estivesse, a corrida teria valido a pena? Vale a pena correr riscos? 

- É, eu sou eu. E você, é você? – Kagome diz com ironia, naturalmente brincando. 

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Viu como você não ia entender? Da próxima vez, não pergunte. 

- Então é isso? 

Kagome olha interrogativa para Inu-yasha. 

- Você quer que eu me cale? 

 - Não. 

Ele retribui o olhar. Desta vez, porém, tinha algo de carinhoso neste. Tinha algo no olhar dele, que ela não sabia o que era. Que a hipnotizava. Inu-yasha chega mais perto, sem desgrudar seus olhos dos dela. 

Kagome estava imóvel. Queria sair correndo, chamá-lo de "Bakayaro" e esquecer tudo o que falaram nesta tarde. Mas ela simplesmente não podia. 

Os dois chegam cada vez mais perto um do outro. Kagome toca de leve o rosto do hanyou para ter certeza de que aquilo não era uma ilusão. Só que, mais real, impossível. 

Suas pernas começam a tremer compulsivamente. _"O que está acontecendo comigo?". _ E de repente, a paisagem toda some. Só restam ali aqueles dois corpos. Sozinhos a se contemplarem por um segundo, que pareceu uma eternidade. Inu-yasha abaixa a cabeça em direção à dela. 

- MAS QUE COISA, HOUSHI-SAMA! Eu já disse que não!

Com aquele grito, Kagome, que estava de pé, cai de bunda no chão e Inu-yasha dá um salto tão alto que para encima da árvore que lhes cedia a sombra. 

- Por favor! Dexa eu ir com você até a vila amanhã também! – Dizia Miroku, quase beijando os pés de Sango. 

- Só por causa das garotas, não é?

- ...Também! 

- HUMF! – Sango vira a cara. - Não. 

- Ah, vocês estão aí? – Miroku dava uma geral no lugar, e havia encontrado Kagome e Inu-yasha. 

                                                            _______________

Tudo explicado. Miroku havia saído com Sango, que tinha ido visitar alguém em um vilarejo próximo. Exatamente como Inu-yasha previu, Miroku voltou com uma marca de tapa na cara. E agora não era mais só uma, e sim duas, já que ele usou sua "mão boba" em Kagome também, quando foi cumprimentá-la. Um cara, duas marcas roxas no rosto. De tons diferentes, ainda por cima. Ele estava tão fashion que poderia ser a próxima capa da Vogue, se soubesse o que é isso.

- Por que você bateu no Miroku? – Kagome pergunta a Sango. Claro que ela já imaginava vagamente a resposta.  

- Ah, a gente foi lá pra passear e ele só ficava – Ela pausa, corando levemente – me atrapalhando, aí não deu outra. 

- Você não tem jeito, hein Miroku. Feh. 

- Pelo jeito, você também não. – Ele aponta sorridente para Kagome, que conversava com Sango um pouco mais longe dali. 

- HEY! Não é nada disso! Só um pervertido como você pra enxergar coisas aonde não existe! 

- Sou bobo, mas não sou burro! – Miroku começa a dar risada da reação de Inu-yasha e sai correndo. 

- Volta aqui que você vai ver! 

E "não dá outra": Inu-yasha corre atrás de Miroku também.

"Parece que a conversa sobre amor já era" – Pensa Kagome, que nem estranha ao ver Inu-yasha correndo com um enorme pedaço de pau nas mãos atrás de Miroku.  

- Aiai, adultos são muito estranhos! – Shippou lança um suspiro desaprovador. 

É, ser gente grande é realmente complicado.

                                                      The End.

N/A: *A música é da Vanessa Carlton, a Thousand Miles. Sabem, né? Muito fofa essa músiquicha ^_~. 

Êê, acaboooou! Esse foi o meu primeiro fic de Inu-yasha (Aquele das comparações não valeu, heheh)! Espero que tenham gostado um pouquinho ;_; Ou pelo menos, ido com a cara XD. No final, eu achei que essa história ficou muito grande... Afinal, era pra ser um "shortfic" e acabou como "Longfic"!  Oito páginas no Word! Mas eu estou muito feliz que consegui terminar... E to feliz também porque na locadora aqui perto de casa eu achei o DVD de Vampire Princess Miyu e Card Captor Sakura! Que emoçããão _. Ai ai, que bom que essa seção tá crescendo, não? 

Thanks pelos reviws no outro "fic" e, por favor, deixem suas opiniões nesse também! Conto mais uma vez com vocês. 

Sayo. 


End file.
